


Coconut Kisses

by brainsfrittata



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsfrittata/pseuds/brainsfrittata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers get stranded on a deserted island. Anything can happen, especially if it's Junsu and Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsongravedigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/gifts).



Yoochun hates flying. He hates having to go through hours of meaningless wandering, undressing, ticket checking and baggage loading, only to end up sitting on a precarious seat, miles apart from the ground, travelling at warp speed.

Trying to blink away the apocalyptic scenarios that flash through his mind, he turns his head to the right to study his seat buddy. He's sporting a pair of big ass sunglasses that cover half of his face and bright red hair that almost hurt Yoochun's eyes. Upon noticing the expensive clothes and designer bag in his lap, he comes to the conclusion that he must be some kind of model or famous person of sorts.

After having shoved a chewing gum in his mouth, the young man puts on the headphones that were previously resting around his neck. A couple of seconds later, he removes them together with his sunglasses and looks at Yoochun.

"You don't happen to have some sleeping pills, do you?"

Startled by the question, Yoochun shifts in his seat and shakes his head.

"No, but I have herbal sedative tablets, if you want. They help."

The other man raises an eyebrow and a lopsided smile appears on his face.

"…I think I'll pass, thanks. I'm Junsu, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Yoochun."

After a quick handshake, Junsu puts the headphones back on, leaving the sunglasses on top of his head. He starts to lightly tap his foot in tempo with the music, his lip curling up in a satisfied grin.

Yoochun checks his watch. Just as he's about to remind himself how much he hates flying, a loud boom comes from the back of the plane. Oxygen masks plop down and panic spreads through the passengers. He feels extremely light headed, and the last thing he sees before passing out is Junsu putting his mask on, eyes wide in shock and fear.

-

When he regains consciousness, he's lying on soft white sand with palm trees all around, warm salty breeze caressing his face. A seagull cries in the distance.

"What… Am I in heaven?"

He must be soaked because he can feel his light summer clothing sticking to his body. It itches a lot.

Another seagull cries, this time in an odd way. Yoochun listens closely as he tries to sit back up. He slowly turns around, marveling at the lush vegetation behind the beach. He sees movement by a palm tree, and as he squints hard, he starts to make out a figure. It's running crazily back and forth, arms flailing in the air.

Struggling up from the soft sand, he stumbles towards the figure that becomes clearer by each step he takes.

"…Junsu?"

"Hey! Is anyone here? Hello? Help! …Oh, you're awake!"

Sheer disbelief takes hold of Yoochun's brain. Junsu's once perfectly combed hair is now a wet bush on top of his head that remotely resembles a red seaweed. His expensive jeans are half covered in dried sand and rolled up to his knees. He's shirtless. Yoochun shakes his head a couple of times to focus on assessing the current situation.

"What happened?"

"We crashed into the ocean not too far from here. Apparently, we are the only survivors. You're lucky I checked on you to see if you were still breathing!"

"Wow, thank God… Anyway, we must set up an SOS sign immediately. Someone has to be looking for us."

"I agree. I'll take the coconuts."

"Alright, I'll - Wait, coconuts? What for?"

"To eat?"

He doesn't even wait for a reply. A couple of seconds later, he's up the nearest palm tree, beating the coconuts with a big rock to make them drop to the ground.

Yoochun facepalms. He sets his mind on ignoring Junsu until the rescue, then wanders off to look for branches and leaves big enough to be visible from outer space.

"…Or we could just bury you and leave your head sticking out, that kind of red surely wouldn't go unnoticed."

-

A week later, Junsu has mastered the art of coconut-opening using only rocks and a stick. Yoochun looks at the SOS sign he had neatly set up on the beach, then lets out a loud sigh before going to sit beside Junsu in front of the fire.

"What's for dinner today? Oh let me guess, roasted coconut."

"What? It's tasty! How about practicing some more and getting us a nice fish?"

"Shut up Junsu."

Fishing is a touchy topic for Yoochun. He just can't wrap his head around the idea that some people are able to catch a fish using only a pointy stick. He knows for sure he will never manage to.

"It's not like I didn't try… Did you forget it was me who found out how to start a fire five days ago? I also built our shelters! I think those things are way more important than-"

His complaining is stopped by a piece of coconut being shoved in his mouth.

"Eat up, you grumpy one. Look at how pretty the sunset is!"

"Whatever. It's always the same."

They go to sleep in their respective shelters and Junsu stuffs his ears with seaweed to avoid losing sleep over Yoochun's snoring like the night before.

-

Another week passes and Yoochun finally catches a small fish. Junsu cheers on him and leaves the coconut he was opening unattended as he runs to envelope him in a tight hug.

Yoochun's heart flutters a bit. Junsu holds the embrace for longer than usual.

The sunset looks particularly striking that evening.

-

It's been almost a month since the crash. Yoochun scolds Junsu when he forgets it's his turn to fetch wood for the fire, then regrets it immediately upon seeing the man's usual smile disappear from his round face.

Heart heavy with feeling, Yoochun finds his shelter much too suffocating that night. He decides to go sleep on the beach.

He opens his eyes the following morning to Junsu's face beside his own. He wakes him up by gently patting his cheek and apologizes for the night before, suddenly feeling like smooching the hell out of him.

They kiss after breakfast and it tastes like coconut.

-

Three months after the crash, a rescue helicopter approaches the island and the crew aboard spots two men sleeping side by side on the beach, limbs entangled in a love knot.

Even after the operation is carried out, they refuse to let go of each other's hand, hot tears of happiness running down their sandy cheeks.


End file.
